


Bound

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Rope Bondage, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Lucius and Severus tie up their toy before playing.





	Bound

Harry tried to move as Lucius and Severus finished with the last buckle. It was no use, he was lucky that his hair could move.

"You were correct Severus; the blue ropes truly does bring out the color of his eyes. Front or back?" Lucius asked as he ran his fingers over their toy.

"Front," he replied simply before marching to Harry's head and fucked his spider gagged mouth.

"Poor Severus, working with all those idiot children stresses you. You should retire, then you could fuck our toy any time you wish," Lucius said in a mocking tone. He had been after his friend to retire for years now; and had purchased the to as an incentive to stay over more often.

"If only I could bring him to work," Severus moaned as he fucked their toy's mouth faster and harder.

The blond snorted and shook his head, "Perhaps after Tom wins the war. Until then, the door is always open." They both knew that the boy would never be allowed inside Hogwarts. There were too many white hats who would attempt to 'rescue' him from his 'evil' owners.

"Are you just going to watch today?"

Lucius smirked as he smeared lubricant over his aching cock, lined up with their toy's well used arse, and thrust in with the same wild abandon as Severus had. They both moaned as the action caused the boy to moan.

The whore was perfect for them. _He_ had sold his body to the pair. He had even drawn up the contract that kept the boys out of the hands of the Order of the Phoenix and Lord Voldemort alike. As long as they took pleasure from the boy, they were bound to keep him safe and hidden from everyone. Adult and student alike.

Both men had thought the boy was trying to pull a fast one, but when they both had signed and the first time they had fucked their toy, they felt the spell binding them to Harry.

As violent and brutal as their couplings have reached, it was fully consensual. If one person has doubts or worries, then everything came to a grinding halt.

They loved having someone that powerful willingly be their toy. "How do you feel about children, boy? Would you enjoy Severus and I getting you pregnant?"

Everyone stilled at the question, Severus pulled back and let the boy answer the question.

"Ask me again when the two sides have finished beating their chests. Until, fuck me and make me come," he ordered the two men, who were happy to comply with orders. Perhaps they should slip poison into certain cups. With the thought of Harry carrying their children, the war couldn't end fast enough for the pair.

They would need to form a poly bond... well, one stronger than they already had.

~Fin~


End file.
